<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat got your tongue? by lumively, seupeuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155090">Cat got your tongue?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumively/pseuds/lumively'>lumively</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seupeuu/pseuds/seupeuu'>seupeuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, Jaemin x Jeno - Freeform, M/M, nomin, puppy hybrid, xiaono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumively/pseuds/lumively, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seupeuu/pseuds/seupeuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than a catboy?<br/>Easy: two catboys, fighting for the attention of the cutest architecture major in town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Winner Takes It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dejun should be studying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really should be, since exam season is just around the corner and he definitely doesn't want to lose his scholarship by slacking off and failing to meet the grade requirements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that seems to be a problem for future Dejun to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because what he's doing right now - instead of worrying about his report card - is a very common practice among young students, that is scrolling mindlessly through Instagram and feeling progressively more dead inside as the posts seem to portray increasingly unattainable expectations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is everyone always at the Maldives when it's raining outside their messy dorm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how can someone's abs look so defined even in a blurry selfie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These are the mysteries Dejun is pondering upon when his roommate suddenly barges into the bedroom, blasting some Megan Thee Stallion song on his phone's speaker. Or is it Cardi B? Either way, it is something Dejun wouldn't normally listen to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun's pointed ears twitch almost imperceptibly at the new sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other cat hybrid greets him with a simple "Hey" before throwing himself on his own unmade bed unceremoniously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls around for a bit, stretching his limbs and humming to the song that's still playing from the phone clasped in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" he asks after a bit, sitting up slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun looks up from his illuminated screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you up to?" Jaemin drawls, like he's talking to a five-year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, why?" Dejun replies, admittedly slightly defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, just striking up a conversation, you know. Most people talk to their friends, it's called socializing," he explains, tone dripping in sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin likes to tease him a lot, but this time Dejun isn't going to take the bait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm not doing anything special, just procrastinating, really…" he mutters, double-tapping on a photo of a cute boy holding up a peace sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The account he is currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>closely examining</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he wouldn't call it stalking, that's too far) is owned by the prettiest puppy hybrid he has ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fluffy hair as white as snow, adorable perky ears and a perfect, charming smile, @lee_jeno is definitely big trouble for Dejun's weak heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Add in the fact that he's an architecture major at his same university and Dejun is basically a goner. Designing buildings is sexy, what can he say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs audibly from his spot, comfortably starfished out on the duvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, I'm in dire need of a good dicking here" he groans, screwing up his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun snaps out of his daydream of getting his ears petted by a cute samoyed hybrid at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, I thought you were seeing Xuxi? You said, and I cite verbatim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's so my type can't wait to have him in me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Jaemin sighs "that was before we actually hung out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin quickly recaps his non-date with the golden retriever hybrid, emphasizing his disappointment at the fact that the boy completely misinterpreted the concept of "Netflix and chill" and spent over an hour talking his ear off about some new documentary on dolphins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's too sweet for me, I don't do boyfriends" he concludes, shaking his head dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun hums pretending to understand where he's coming from. Unlike his roommate, he's a huge romantic at heart and having a loving boyfriend who cares for him is one of his biggest fantasies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh, why are puppy boys always so damn attractive?" Jaemin whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hits a nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, right?!" Dejun agrees eagerly, making his own frustration apparent through his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's your type, too? Interesting…" Jaemin smirks, cheeky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun blushes, suddenly feeling like a little boy caught with his hand in the marmalade jar. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin seems to ignore his embarrassed state and goes on to say: "There's this guy I'd love to climb like a tree and he goes to our same uni." He fumbles with his phone for a second, before turning it around so Dejun can see the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, isn't he such a snack?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect skin, soft white hair, dazzling smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun almost falls down his bed when he realizes that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Jeno!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh? You know him?" Jaemin asks, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not really. It's just that Dejun may or not may have the biggest (secret) crush on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but I follow him on Insta and yeah he's so cute…" he mumbles, avoiding Jaemin's gaze like the plague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got the hots for Lee Jeno? Wow, I wasn't expecting to have a rival of your… Caliber," Jaemin snickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun just looks at him confused. What's so funny? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… If it were between me and you, I think it's a bit obvious who would get into his pants first," Jaemin says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun scrunches up his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? You think you can defeat me in the ancient, complex art of wooing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck calls it wooing anymore? I'm just saying I'm a lot better at getting what I want than you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that includes my man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun quickly stands up, tail raised and all puffed up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all, he's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your man</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he hisses, mocking Jaemin's cocky tone, "and secondly, I'll have you know that my undeniable charms greatly surpass your poor attempts at ''flirting'', if one could call it that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, ever so impertinent, laughs derisively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, please! You blush like a schoolgirl anytime someone barely smiles at you. I don't think you'll survive talking with someone for more than, like, two seconds tops" he sneers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true!" Dejun protests, clenching his small fists on either side of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides," Jaemin smirks, "you want to kiss me so badly right now it's not even funny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it! I told you your pathetic lines don't work with me!" the silver kitten shrieks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or with anyone else, actually" he adds, face flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin's sly smile never falters and it becomes even bigger as his eyes start to twinkle with mischief, an intriguing idea forming in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He taps his long fingers against his thighs, casually shifting his gaze to follow the droplets of rain trickling down the window. "Let's spice things up," he smirks, tail swishing slowly from side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's make this a challenge to see who's able to conquer Jeno's heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun feels a sudden surge of adrenaline thrumming in his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting we both have a go at seducing Jeno and try to win him over, Na Jaemin?" Dejun murmurs, pupils dilating with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin jerks his head abruptly towards his roommate, looks at him dead in the eye, heart hammering in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," he breathes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, as you know, only one of us can win…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winner takes it all. The stakes are impossibly high, but Dejun can't back out. Not now. Not when the prize is something he craves so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's on." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, we need to set some ground rules" Jaemin states, arms crossed against his chest while he's waiting for the cute barista to fill up his cup with a steamy mix of coffee and pumpkin spice.</p><p>The campus cafe is not too busy, only a few tables are taken since it’s early in the morning and most students are either still sleeping, or too busy with their academic studies to bother interrupting their tight schedule for the pleasure of having a full breakfast. Maybe Jaemin goes there every morning because he enjoys talking to the pretty barista with the fox ears, maybe it’s because visiting the cafe makes him feel less like a loner and more like a broke uni student, maybe he’s just so used to it that it’s become part of his routine. Whatever it is, the boy can’t get enough of that place.</p><p>He takes out a small notebook with little strawberries on the cover and starts to write an elaborate title on its immaculate white pages: “I mean, if we wanna do this right, we need to play fair and square: no cheating, no breaking the rules. The first one being uhm… no stalking?”</p><p>Dejun looks at him, deadpan: “I thought that was a given, I wouldn’t wanna get a restraining order, you know?”</p><p>Jaemin pokes out his tongue, then proposes: “The second rule should be... no bribing him.”<br/>
and the other boy agrees: “Right, we can’t just corrupt him with presents or buy him stuff, that would be unfair…”</p><p>“What about only being with him in public as the third rule?” Dejun proposes, with a grin “We can only do this if we’re together!”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin frowns. He needs some time alone with Jeno if he wants to truly show off his charms. </p><p>But Dejun is resolute: “Yeah, write that down. I don’t want you approaching him alone: I need to be there when you start to annoy him with your pathetic pick-up lines.” Dejun smirks “Besides, watching you make a fool of yourself has become my primary source of entertainment…”</p><p>Jaemin hits him lightly on the shoulder and keeps scribbling on the paper, casually doodling puppies and poorly drawn dicks all over the page. The barista rapidly taps a few buttons on the cash register and looks at them: “That would be…”</p><p>“Jaem, the cashier is waiting for you to pay” the older boy bows down in a small curtsey and extends an arm in front of his friend. But Jaemin’s eyebrows knit together into a beautiful wavy line: “I thought you were gonna pay. I didn’t bring my wallet.”</p><p>“Wait, you said <em><strong>you</strong></em> were going to take <em><strong>me</strong></em> out for breakfast. Why would I be the one paying? I only have my Student ID card on me and… perhaps a few coins?”</p><p>As a panicked Dejun starts rummaging around his pockets to no avail, Jaemin puts up a phony smile and tiptoes in the direction of the counter: “Listen, uhm…” he squints and manages to read what’s written on the cashier’s nametag “...Renjun, we seem to have forgotten our money and we really can’t go back to our dorm until tonight because there is a…”</p><p>“Disinfestation?” Dejun whispers, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.</p><p>“...yeah, a rat disinfestation, so the apartment will be inaccessible for at least twelve hours. Couldn’t you make an exception for two pretty catboys in need of a coffee?”</p><p>It’s strange for Jaemin hearing himself say the word “catboy” out loud to a stranger, especially when he’s hated it for the whole of his life thanks to the mean kids who used to call him names at school, making his life a living hell throughout his whole childhood. Feline hybrids don’t exactly have it easy during their early academic years, always picked on because of their highly pitched meows or their pointy ears, which render them as primary targets for the bullies. Jaemin and Dejun are not affected by the nickname anymore, and sometimes they even use it themselves as a friendly way to refer to each other, however adopting the word while discussing with a stranger suddenly sounds wrong to the boy, like he isn’t really supposed to say it.</p><p>The excuse seems to work, though, because the cashier just wags his furry tail and rolls his eyes insolently: “Look, foxes don’t get as many lives as a cat; are you gonna take all day or are you gonna move so I can serve the next client?”</p><p>“Don’t worry Renjunnie, it’s on me!” someone barks behind the two students, making their fuzzy tail wag nervously between their legs.</p><p>Dejun would like to say something, to just tell the boy who so kindly offered to pay for his drink that it’s not necessary, or that he can pay him back whenever he will get the chance, but he finds himself to be physically unable, with his throat occupied by an invisible knot that prevents his voice from coming out in any other form than a strident screech. </p><p>Dejun’s heart starts jumping in his chest like a possessed frog as Jeno approaches him with the prettiest of smiles. “Really, don’t worry about it.” the latter says, as if he was able to read his thoughts, and Dejun’s round cheeks become two ripe cherries.</p><p>Jaemin is standing there with his jaw dropped, gawking at the godly figure that’s handing a credit card to the cashier right between him and Dejun. He, too, is unable to form a coherent sentence in his brain, too overwhelmed by the firm biceps that peek out the guy’s rolled up sleeves and the fluffy silvery ears that twitch back and forth in the thick of his white hair. Goodness gracious, he knew the boy was good looking, but being able to see him so up close makes the poor boy’s stomach clench.</p><p>“Jeno, you’re too nice…” the vulpine barista takes the boy’s card and processes the payment, then hands it back with a scolding look.</p><p>“It’s okay, Renjunnie. I don’t mind paying if it’s for two pretty boys” he winks in Dejun’s direction, and the latter feels like he could pass out right there and then. Jeno proceeds to ruffle Jaemin’s brunette hair, messing up something that took at least two hours to style.</p><p>He then walks over to the counter, grabs his coffee and exits the cafe, leaving the two catboys completely flustered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boy Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejun's eyes glint with an unidentified emotion as he asks: "You're friends with Lee Jeno, right?" </p><p>It’s a rhetoric question, a formality, really, because the astute kitten has already done his well-researched <em> investigation </em>(“It’s not stalking Jaem! His profile is public.”) beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>Mark nods, his knee bouncing under the table. It's the first time the cat hybrid has ever approached him, despite their numerous shared classes and Mark feels a bit nervous for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>"We need some information about him," the other feline, Jaemin, chimes in, his tone scarily nonchalant. </p><p> </p><p>He's standing in front of the cheetah hybrid, mindlessly skimming through a book about linguistic theory. </p><p> </p><p>The cover is clearly upside down, but Mark is too intimidated by his somewhat threatening aura to let him know that. </p><p> </p><p>He gulps audibly, a thin layer of sweat already gathering at the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Information, what kind of information?" </p><p> </p><p>Mark truly doesn't know how he got into this weird situation, but there he is, sitting inside the University's dim-lit library while two slinky catboys play good and bad cop with him - he isn't sure which one is which at this early stage, but it certainly feels like an interrogation either way. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Dejun smiles a bit too much for Mark's comfort levels, "just a couple of things about his, uhm, academic life..." </p><p> </p><p>"We need to know for malicious, sinful reasons, " Jaemin clarifies, dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>For a split second Dejun glares at his roommate, then turning back to Mark he assumes his polite composure again and lets out a nervous giggle. </p><p>Okay, he's definitely the good cop of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling apologetically, he reassures Mark: "That's not true, don't listen to him, he's deranged."</p><p> </p><p>The demure cheetah seems to loosen up a bit at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…” Mark shifts forward and looks at the two boys as if he were about to tell them a secret “Well, I know he sucks at English. But he’s top of the class in any other subject, really. He even won a prize, last year, for a competition on architectural design.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sexy.” Jaemin contemplates.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Dejun, who considers himself to be the smartest one out of the two, shoots up one of his thick eyebrows “English? That’s perfect!” </p><p> </p><p>Since the others look at him with a puzzled expression, he starts to explain his evil plan: “Jaemin, you’re pretty good at English, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin nods.</p><p> </p><p>“And I just got an excellent score on my last test. This is our occasion, Jaem: we just need to slide into his DMs and ask him if we can tutor him!”</p><p> </p><p>The two clap their hands loudly and excitedly, startling the librarian and a few other people who are studying at the nearby tables. Mark frowns “I’m sorry, guys, he already has a tutor…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?!” Jaemin smacks a tight fist into his other palm, tail wagging tensely, and with the feeblest of voices, Mark whimpers: “...me.”</p><p> </p><p>To the librarian's delight, silence finally falls upon the room.</p><p>That certainly complicated things, the two catboys quickly realize. But their mothers didn't raise quitters: they raised enemies of the state.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun flutters his long lashes coquettishly: “And wouldn’t it be nice for us to help you out?” His voice goes a bit higher when he says that and Mark cringes internally.</p><p> </p><p>He leans back on his chair, a weird attempt at a smile plastered on his face. “Um, no?”</p><p>He doesn’t know how to say it without sounding too harsh, but English is literally his first language and besides that he really needs the extra money since rent is quite expensive where he lives.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin shoots his friend a furtive glance, smiling devilishly. </p><p><em> Play along </em>. </p><p>Dejun gets the message and nods imperceptibly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jaemin puckers up his lips, “that’s unfortunate because we could offer you an exclusive service, in exchange…”</p><p> </p><p>His suggestive tone makes all the blood in Mark's body flow to his burning cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, w-wait I, uh," Mark puts his open palms forward, like he's trying to tame a wild beast. </p><p>"I'm not interested in t-that," he stammers out, eyes as wide as saucers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, you don't want any help dealing with your crush?" </p><p>The Bengal cat sounds so innocent that Mark almost chokes on his spit when he registers the bold implications of his question. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?!" he shrieks, earning an annoyed "Shush!" from a nearby table of sleep-deprived, exam-obsessed students. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, boy problems, we all got them," Jaemin says, shaking his head empathetically. </p><p>"And it just so happens that I'm an expert in the field of love and… intimacy."</p><p> </p><p>It's not a complete lie. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin is not unfamiliar with such topics since he is currently studying psychology and has even successfully completed an online course on Human Sexuality Studies and Sex Counseling during his first year of college. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun had to put up with impromptu Kegel exercises lessons at 2 A.M. and random people crying on their dorm couch about delayed periods and disastrous blowjobs for a whole month. </p><p> </p><p>He'd rather forget about those traumatic moments in his life, but he's kind of glad Jaemin's experience is working in their favor this time. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Dejun leans in to whisper right in Mark's spotted ears, "he's basically a sex guru, you know." </p><p> </p><p>Mark emits the most adorable squeak at that and Dejun is left to wonder how a ferocious feline like a cheetah could be so bashful. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Mark simply stares into space, becoming increasingly redder as time slowly trickles by. </p><p>Then he suddenly turns back to the two cat hybrids like he's snapped out of a trance. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Mark says and it's the first time he actually sounds sure of himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I accept your offer." </p><p> </p><p>There's finality in his tone and both boys are a bit surprised their plan worked so well. </p><p> </p><p>They share a look of disbelief, which is soon replaced by a victorious grin. </p><p> </p><p>They're about to gleefully celebrate, when a buzzing sound once again disturbs the gaggle of poor students trying to read their manuals in peace. </p><p> </p><p>As Mark fishes his phone out of his pocket he is sure that he's going to get banned for life from the library, but when he glances at the name on the screen he can't suppress a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>"It's him, it's Jeno!" he exclaims, holding his cellphone as if it were a hot potato. </p><p> </p><p>The two kitty friends silently motion to him to pick up the call with an impressive showcase of their miming abilities. </p><p> </p><p>Mark is a bundle of nerves. He basically just promised these two that he will let them be Jeno's tutors in exchange for their help regarding a <em> personal matter </em>, but how is he supposed to convince Jeno himself of this sudden change? </p><p> </p><p>His mind is still grasping for possible ideas when Jaemin abruptly snatches the phone out of his hands, swipes upwards and presses it back against Mark's fluffy ear. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is so fast and unexpected that Mark jumps a bit on his seat when he hears a familiar voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mark, how are y-" </p><p> </p><p>Mark interrupts the puppy hybrid's friendly greeting and quickly gets out as many words as he can: "Uhh, hi Jeno? I'm sorry I can't come over today, because, well, you see…" </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin and Dejun whisper-shout their suggestions at the same time:</p><p>"You have a stomachache!" </p><p>"Your house is flooded!" </p><p> </p><p>"My stomach is flooded!" the cheetah hybrid blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun smacks his hand on his forehead while Jaemin is already bent in half, laughing like a hyena. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side, Jeno replies as graciously as ever: "Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear that, it sounds quite serious, Mark." </p><p> </p><p>There's genuine concern in his sweet inflection and Mark wants to disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"Take care and don't worry about it, we can schedule another lesson next week or whenever you feel better," Jeno reassures him and Mark can almost feel him smile amicably through the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Mark wants to end the call, but the two catboys are looking at him with anticipation, ears twitching on top of their heads. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, ah… Ac-Actually there's no need: my, uh, friends can come over today instead of me. They're <em> really </em> good at English…" </p><p> </p><p>Dejun gives an encouraging thumbs up and Jaemin winks, sporting a huge smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Jeno doesn't seem bothered by the change of plans. "Alright, then, but if you need anything remember that you can count on me, okay? You sound like you're in pain, I hope you can get some rest and get well soon." </p><p> </p><p>Mark wants to cry. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, um, thank you Jeno, see you…" Mark trails off. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno wishes him goodbye and just like that the Herculean task is over and Mark can take a breath. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun pats him gently on the head with gratitude, smiling a bit awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin, on the other hand, is over the moon, he raises a fist in the air and exclaims: “You did it Mark! We’re so gonna get you laid for this!”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of mildly aggressive “Shhh” accompanies their exit out of the library.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pretty Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dejun sighs.</p>
<p>“It’s such a bummer we got banned from the University library for a whole year,” he whines, tail swishing sadly between his legs.</p>
<p>Jaemin doesn’t seem all that displeased and waving his hand dismissively he says: “Hey, at least we got a good deal out of it.”</p>
<p>Jeno's number and the possibility to meet him were indeed a good reward in Dejun's eyes, but still he would have much rather preferred if all of this didn't come at the expense of his academic experience. </p>
<p>The silver kitten huffs out loud, slightly irritated.<br/>“You acted so weird back there, how did you even know Mark had a crush on someone?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jaemin puffs out his chest, looking as fiery as a lion, “I’m excellent at reading people, plus I study psychology, remember?”</p>
<p>Dejun snorts, unimpressed.<br/>“Psychology...That’s funny, because you make me crazy,” he deadpans.</p>
<p>Jaemin flashes a greasy smile: “You’re crazy for me.”<br/>Dejun’s face becomes a lovely shade of red as he retorts: “No, I’m crazy <em><strong>because</strong></em> of you!”</p>
<p>The two bicker as per usual while cleaning their dorm room, struggling to find a place for everything as they’ve never really been the tidiest of people: Jaemin starts throwing his shirts all jumbled and dirty inside his cramped closet while Dejun sweeps the floor and sneakily hides the piles of dust under the fluffy yellow carpet. A rather intimidating amount of dishes is still begging to be washed inside the small kitchen sink.</p>
<p>Initially they were supposed to meet up at Jeno's place, which is on the other side of the city, but after a moment of deliberation they decided to text him their address and begrudgingly make their room somewhat decent for his arrival. This is because Dejun has a strong aversion to public transport and a very dramatic yet persuasive way of making it known ("Buses are so crowded and icky and dangerous! What if my tail gets caught between the door seals? What, then?! I'm not ready to die, Jaemin, I'm too young.") </p>
<p>A few sudden knocks on the door startle both of the boys, who run around the room frantically in order to put away all their cleaning tools and pretend like the room has been tidy all along.</p>
<p>“It’s him!!!” Jaemin whispers rather loudly, while Dejun throws the broom inside the closet with his heart thumping uncontrollably, and races his roommate to the door.</p>
<p>They both open it, out of breath.</p>
<p>“Woah, somebody better call God because I think he’s missing an angel…” Jaemin mumbles in a low voice: the pick up line was supposed to come out louder, but his vocal chords succumbed to the ineffability of the fluffy puppy hybrid that is standing right in front of him.</p>
<p>Jeno grins: “Oh, so you guys are Mark’s friends…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jaemin meows, winking in his direction.</p>
<p>“Jeno! I’m sorry about him, he gets weird around cut- I mean around boys! In general! Ha!” Dejun’s words are accompanied by a nervous laughter and a scratch on the nape “Please, come in, sit down wherever you like.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” Jaemin says, moving from the entrance, leaving the passage free for Jeno to walk in “Mi casa es su casa!”</p>
<p>The tutoring session goes quite smoothly, apart from the fact that Dejun isn’t really that good at English after all (What the heck is a rhoticity? And why does an architecture student need to know that?), and Jaemin keeps diverting his attention to much more relevant matters, such as how incredibly toned Jeno’s muscles look under the thin sleeves of his shirt. Which is not helpful at all, at least for Dejun, because he finds himself blushing every time the younger boy looks at him. Soon enough, they’re finished and Jeno is left fumbling with his hands as he starts to put away his stuff.</p>
<p>“So…” he says, packing up his books “This Friday there’s a party at Hyuck’s, for his birthday. I was thinking: maybe you guys would like to come?”</p>
<p>Jeno's eyes are impossibly big and shining with hope as he looks at the two catboys. <br/>It's very hard to resist him. </p>
<p>“Are you sure your friend would be ok with us com-” Dejun begins reluctantly, but he’s interrupted by his roommate, who promptly exclaims: “We’ll be there!”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Jeno smiles pleased, squishing Jaemin's cheek “See you at the party, then.”<br/>He walks out of the door whistling a cheerful melody, leaving behind a sulky Dejun, who’s bummed because he didn’t receive a cheek-squish, too.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! It’s the perfect occasion to make a move on him!” Jaemin exclaims, jumping around overly excited as soon as Jeno is out of the door.</p>
<p>“No, absolutely not. I’m not coming.” the older crosses his arms on his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes you are.” Jaemin frowns, faking a hurt expression. “You can’t leave me alone!”</p>
<p>“But Jaem!” Dejun protests “You know I don’t like parties… Too many people, plus there’s always somebody who gets too drunk and <em><strong>I</strong></em> am the one who ends up taking them home!” </p>
<p>He's referring, of course, to the countless occasions in which he had to carry an overly flirty, wasted Jaemin on his back all the way to their apartment from the various parties they’re always invited to.</p>
<p>“Dejun, you’re coming to the party. Whether you want it or not.”</p>
<p>And since the older still looks unsure, Jaemin tries to convince him: “Look, you won’t have to worry about anything, okay? I’ll pick an outfit for you and I’m sure Jeno will be blown away by your beauty - because you’re very pretty already, you know that, right? And with my help-” he winks, placing his hands on the other’s hips “-you’ll end up looking like an angel.”</p>
<p>Dejun shoots his eyes at the sky, but there’s a hint of redness that makes its appearance on his soft cheeks: “Ugh, whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Domino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They manage to sneak in another tutoring session before the weekend, but this time the location they choose is a bit unorthodox. Well, it's definitely not the ideal place to teach someone privately. Not at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They agree to meet up for a tutoring session in a freaking restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lengths two pretty catboys will go in order to avoid cleaning their dorm room... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin shows up wearing the tightest skinny jeans he owns and a denim jacket over a simple black t-shirt. His look is complete with a heart-shaped lollipop hanging from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun on the other hand is drowning in an oversized cotton sweatshirt and can't stop nervously gnawing at his lips as they wait for Jeno to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're both standing in front of their favourite hole-in-the-wall restaurant which is located just a few blocks away from the on-campus apartment complex where they're living. Many students - and even some locals who stumble upon it mistaking it for a much more famous pizza chain - like to grab a bite there, but it is mostly empty on that Thursday afternoon. The neon sign is also malfunctioning so instead of a glowy “Domino” there is a simple, flickering “no”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun stares nervously at his phone, checking their group chat to see if Jeno has sent any updates on his whereabouts, but to no avail. There aren't any new messages, just a slightly blurry picture of a puppy that despite its cuteness isn't able to turn Dejun's frown into a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin peers at the screen from behind, nose twitching in interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fits his pointy chin in the crook between Dejun's neck and shoulder, then mumbles out: "Don't wowwy yo' pwetty lil' head, Jeno is jus' 'ive minutes late…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin's words are warm and wet and slurred around the lollipop and Dejun feels goosebumps all over his skin from his proximity to his sensitive neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivers and wriggles around to get his nosy friend off of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin, who wakes up and chooses violence every single day, takes that as an invitation to plaster himself all over him like a human backpack and even starts running his blunt nails over his sensitive sides to get a reaction out of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun chokes out a surprised laugh and prepares to counter-attack by sneaking one arm behind his back to lightly scratch at Jaemin’s belly. He successfully manages to draw an embarrassing squeak out of him, but his adversary likes to play dirty and soon enough he gains the upper hand with a particularly tricky move under the belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun lets out an undignified shriek at that. They both start laughing breathlessly trying to slide their fingers over the other’s weak spots, but before it can escalate into a full on tickle fight, they are interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They freeze to the spot and slowly turn around to see a slightly flushed Jeno smiling sweetly at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two catboys quickly break away from the weird parody of a hug they were caught in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi Jeno!” they greet in unison, cheeks rosy with embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno seems completely unfazed by their previous shenanigans and instead apologizes sheepishly for his lateness: “Sorry for keeping you waiting, a lady on the street needed help with her bags so I volunteered to take them up to her apartment. There were four flights of stairs, whew! But now I’m all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile could melt even the coldest of hearts, Dejun thinks, as he stares starry-eyed at the puppy hybrid, completely enraptured by his angelic appearance. How can someone be so nice and cute and hot?! God really has her favourites and it shows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin slips the heart-shaped candy out of his mouth with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he reassures him, eyes glittering with Jeno induced euphoria, “now let’s get inside, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they finally enter the restaurant and take a seat at a table next to a large fish tank where two lumpy, old goldfish swim lazily under the fluorescent lights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno takes his books out of his backpack and places them neatly on the formica tabletop. His tail, white and fluffy like a cloud, swishes excitedly back and forth behind his back. Dejun has never seen someone so eager to learn about spatial deixis or whatever Jeno’s English exam is about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno flicks through the pages which are bookmarked with yellow stickers that have adorable little paw prints on them. "I'm so glad you guys had time for me today, you must be so busy with your own upcoming exams…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun life flashes before his eyes as he is reminded of the worryingly high pile of articles and manuals on the history of music he still hasn't read. Revising all that is going to be an absolute nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin on the other hand seems completely unbothered by his own impending academic obligations. To be fair, he functions on six cups of coffee with four shots of espresso a day so pulling an all nighter to study is nothing new for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pouts cutely and cries with faux indignation: "Aw don't be ridiculous, anything for our wonderful, sweet Jeno!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno shyly ducks his head down, cheeks burning and tail wagging furiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah," he murmurs, smiling widely "you're too nice…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin is about to rebut with a long and detailed panegyric on the perfection of Lee Jeno (Na Jaemin, 2020, Wild &amp; Smitten Press), when a lanky boy clad in all black comes up to them holding a stack of plastic menus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greets them with the enthusiasm of a sleep-deprived university student who works the most boring day shift at a cheap restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know capitalism, like, sucks and all that, but Kun said you need to buy something if you want to, like, study here” he says all in one breath as he hands them one menu each. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! But we’re your favourite customers, Yangie!” Jaemin whines, pouting like a sulky child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, it’s four in the afternoon we’re not even hungry!” Dejun joins his roommate in his complaints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang shakes his head dejectedly. “I’m sorry guys, I don’t make the rules,” he sighs with a shrug. “You can get something to drink or, like, a dessert to share…” he suggests, albeit not sounding so sure himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun is kind of grateful their friend Yangyang doesn’t actually manage little old “Domino” or else chaos would probably reign supreme, but still it’s a bit disappointing that they're being forced to order something. Getting kicked out of the library is turning out to be quite a problem after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Jeno, completely unprovoked, saves the day once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can pay for your drinks,” he offers jovially, face crinkled up in a charming smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two catboys look at him like he's just ended world hunger or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> and enthusiastic </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re the best!’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>follow his generous offer and Yangyang skitters off to the kitchen after scribbling their orders on a beaten up notepad (a taro smoothie for Jaemin, a matcha latte for Dejun and “just water, please” for Jeno).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they wait for their drinks, they decide to start the tutoring session. The topic of the exam seems to be all over the place and the catboys’ English skills are definitely lacking, but they make it work somehow with the help of a trusted ally: Google.com.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s funny because even if they’re supposed to teach, they’re actually the ones who learn the most during those chaotic lessons. And not just about the English language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you design houses? That’s sexy as hell,” Jaemin purrs, as Yangyang places three mason jar drinking glasses on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno is caught a bit off guard with the sudden question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes and no,” he mumbles, tracing his finger on the rim of his glass distractedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m more interested in how architecture adjusts and evolves due to cultural and climatic changes around the world, so I’m focusing on that at the moment and I plan to write my thesis about that, but I don’t know…” He pauses and lets out a small chuckle: “I don’t wanna bore you guys with this nerdy stuff, ahah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jaemin interjects, “it’s really interesting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s so fascinating,” Dejun sighs dreamily. “Our Jeno is so smart,” he adds, before he can’t stop himself. The shy kitten starts blushing furiously as soon as he realises what he’s just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately Jeno doesn’t seem to mind and smiles at the cute compliment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They resume their lesson from where they left off, that is trying to figure out what a hypernym is, but after a while the youngest kitty becomes bored and starts getting into a flirty mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he makes eye-contact with Jeno, Jaemin makes sure to suck on his lollipop in the most suggestive way possible, tapping the hard candy on the tip of his tongue and then sticking it into his mouth so that his cheek bulges obscenely. The licking sounds he makes are so lewd that not even Dejun can concentrate on the task at hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stop that?” he hisses once Jeno is temporarily out of earshot as he rummages through his bag on the floor, in search of the perfect highlighter pen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhh, nope” Jaemin whispers, smirking wickedly around the lollipop stick. Dejun glowers at him from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno hums pensively, still crouched over his open bag. “What’s better pink or green?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun’s scowl quickly morphs into a smile so angelic it could easily put a cherub to shame as he addresses their tutee: “Pink.” His voice is soft and gentle, like a rose petal wafting in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin can’t suppress a snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whipped,” he chuckles under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all response, Dejun narrows his eyes and mouths an extremely eloquent “fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, Jaem!” Dejun shrieks, cheeks burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Jeno asks, as he re-emerges from the depths of his bag’s stationery compartment, hot pink highlighter in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaemin reassures him, while he swiftly pops his lolly in between Dejun’s lips, like a mother appeasing her child with a pacifier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weirdly enough, the sweet treat, despite being covered in Jaemin's spit, seems to alleviate the anger that had quickly taken over Dejun's tiny body. Small victories, Jaemin reckons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Humph," the silver catboy simply replies, sucking sullenly on the candy and giving his insufferable roommate the stink eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the table Jeno looks down at his watch and gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, but it looks like I need to go,” he says, fluffy ears drooping a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could hang out with you guys a little more, but my train departs in ten minutes and I don’t want to be late to swimming practice…” he trails off, sounding genuinely sad at the prospect of leaving his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After quickly paying, he pulls the two kitten hybrids into a warm hug that should have lasted at least fifteen minutes more in Dejun’s opinion, but whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they begrudgingly bid him goodbye, already feeling a pang of nostalgia and longing in their poor hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Yangyang comments from behind the counter, “that was the lamest date I’ve ever seen, honestly…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both cat hybrids cry out their comebacks at the same time:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a date!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mum’s lame!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Give Yourself A Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that’s enough” Dejun mumbles, staring at his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror as Jaemin traces a line of glittered white eyeliner across the corners of his eyes. The younger’s fingers hover confident in front of Dejun’s pretty eyelashes, pirouetting gracefully above his cheeks and tickling his skin slightly, causing some shy wrinkles to appear around his glossy lips.</p>
<p>The two kittens have spent at least two hours in the bathroom, trying on all kinds of different cosmetic products and looking for the right colour to perfectly complement their chosen outfits - Jaemin has gone for a smokey look to accompany his black and golden shirt, while the older has opted for a more elaborate silvery arabesque around his eyes (probably to divert people’s attention from his risqué crop-top, courtesy of the younger’s so-called “party wardrobe”). Jaemin is used to this kind of routine: he dedicates a lot of his free time to self-grooming and experimenting with various facial embellishments, however Dejun is more of a natural beauty type, always complaining about how long and laborious the make-up applying process turns out to be.</p>
<p>“I just need to finish the left eye…” Jaemin mutters absentmindedly, placing a thumb under his roommate’s chin and raising his head slightly, contemplating the attractive features of the other boy’s face. Dejun’s nose sits very prettily between his elegant, thick eyebrows, and Jaemin can’t help but smile at the sight of such grace: behind the usual goofiness, the older conceals an obvious, undeniable charm, and the younger kitten doesn’t understand why his stomach is suddenly set ablaze by a burning fire.</p>
<p>He wonders what it would feel like to have the older make himself pretty just to hang out with him, and not because of stupid Jeno who so nonchalantly stole both of their hearts with just a wink and a shuffle of their hair. He asks himself what would happen tonight if they didn’t have to go to the party: perhaps he would take Dejun out on a walk around the campus, or they would spend their evening cuddled up on their couch, watching cheap romantic comedies in the company of a very greasy and delicious pepperoni pizza.</p>
<p>Maybe there’s still time to tell Jeno they won’t be going to Hyuck’s party - because in this moment the thought of Dejun trying to impress him with his good looks is lingering intrusively in Jaemin’s head, slowly making its way to his heart. It’s odd for Jaemin to channel this kind of feeling, since he’s never been very attached to his roommate in the first place before the whole challenge they set themselves up for, but something spinuous is starting to ache at the end of his throat as a dreadful realisation makes itself clear in Jaemin’s brain, sending a swarm of fiery butterflies to cramp his stomach in the most endearing of ways.</p>
<p>Dejun frowns: “Finish it, then.”</p>
<p>“Right.” The younger clears his throat and goes back to work on his handsome canvas: lips pressed together in concentration and body leaning against the wooden cabinet where the two keep their grooming tools, between the skinny legs of the older who is sitting slightly annoyed on top of the cupboard. Jaemin’s cheeks have seemingly turned a lovely pink shade, but he blames it on the room temperature, and not on the undeniable crush he’s developing towards his shy, slightly nerdy, totally hot roommate.</p>
<p>The latter shuffles a little, accidentally smudging the perfect white line that surrounds the tail of his own eyelid, and Jaemin’s ears start to twitch nervously: “Can’t you stay still for just one minute?” he asks, still flustered, pretending to be irritated by the other’s sudden movement.</p>
<p>“Sorry…” Dejun mumbles with a sigh “I didn’t think doing someone's make-up would take this long…”</p>
<p>Jaemin steps back and positions his hands mid-air between Dejun’s face and his own, thumbs and index fingers forming an irregular rectangle that enframes the beauty of the older’s almond shaped eyes. “Good.” He says, as he passes his tongue on his lower lip, hands moving again, reaching the other’s knees.</p>
<p>“You look super hot, by the way.” he whispers.</p>
<p>Dejun closes his legs instinctively as his heart starts to pound out of his chest: Jaemin’s proximity has suddenly become too much to handle. As expected his cheeks go as red as a ripe tomato. He tries to cover them with his hands, jumping off the counter and running out of the bathroom, while shouting an indignated <em><strong>Shut up!!!</strong></em> to the boy who just discovered that maybe Jeno isn’t the only guy who’s able to make his heart flutter.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>“Mark!” Dejun and Jaemin run towards the black haired boy, who’s been waiting for them outside Hyuck’s house for at least half an hour, in the company of a young skater smoking a cigarette and a couple of girls engaged in a loud and lascivious make-out session. The two boys throw themselves at him, causing him to meow in suffocation at the tightness of their embrace.</p>
<p>“Sorry if we kept you waiting, Jaemin wanted to bring a present for Hyuck so we had to stop at the shops to see if we could find anything to buy… But we realised we were late so we had to come here empty ended instead!” Dejun explains out of breath, followed by Jaemin’s winded remark: “I bet he won’t even notice, with all the people he’s invited…”</p>
<p>As if on cue, behind the three passes a swarm of rambunctious youngsters, all absorbed in loud chatter and frivolous laughter. The group of tipsy teenagers walks through the front door, leaving behind a scent that’s half cheap cologne and half sweat. The silvery kitten scrunches his nose in disgust.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about not having a present guys, I got him one: we could just tell him it’s from the three of us, I don’t mind.” Mark says with a comprehensive smile. “Besides,” he adds, rather quietly “I don’t think I could go up to him alone…”. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, that would be nice! Honestly, I didn’t even know you guys were friends!” Jaemin exclaims with shimmering eyes, and Dejun just nods along.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say we’re <em><strong>friends</strong></em>, but we have an English class together, and lately we’ve been talking a lot because him and Jeno are always sitting in the back, next to where I sit. He’s… funny, and nice.” Mark scratches his head as he continues: “I noticed he likes to wear a lot of jewellery, so I decided to make… this.”</p>
<p>From his pocket, he takes out a very pretty handmade bracelet: two strings of black leather are braided around a light and fibrous rope string, colliding together into a tiny iron plate engraved with the drawing of a cute bear. There is an adjustable double knot on one side and Mark fiddles with the string endings of the bracelet, trying to find something to do with his hands and flushing red in the face as the two kittens stare at him with teasing smirks plastered on their faces. “I’m not sure he will appreciate it, I just thought it would be a great gift for a… charming guy like him. Don’t you guys think?”</p>
<p>“It’s a very nice present, I mean-” Dejun says calmly, and Jaemin adds: “You obviously like the guy!”</p>
<p>“I don’t!” Mark assures. “I- I just- I think he’s kinda cute, so I wanted to give him a heartfelt present, you know?” he meows with big eyes, and Dejun’s heart melts: the cheetah hybrid might come off as mysterious and detached, but as soon as you get to know him, he turns out to be an extremely adorable creature.</p>
<p>The silvery kitten leans on the wall next to the black haired boy and examines his long nails. “So why don’t you tell him? You just go up to him, give him the bracelet and say ‘Hyuck. I like you. You wanna go out sometime?’ Easy-peasy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, come on, Mark! I thought you wanted our help dealing with your crush! So here we are.” Jaemin peeks from behind Dejun’s shoulders, wrapping him softly in a back hug - which is just a very well executed excuse to touch his skinny, uncovered waist. The latter flinches, but Jaemin continues as if nothing strange is happening between them: “You’re good-looking and you’re quite fun, too. He’ll surely like you back, once he gets to know you!”</p>
<p>Dejun nods, trying to shrug off the hyper awareness of having the younger’s arms wrapped around his hips: “You’re also very clever…”</p>
<p>“And…” Jaemin looks around and lowers his voice “I bet you’re a <em><strong>great</strong></em> kisser.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Mark’s eyes couldn’t get any wider and his cheeks couldn’t turn any redder at the younger’s supposition “Oh my God, Jaemin, why would you say that?! I think..” the black haired boy looks away with a nervous laugh. “I should just go home, guys. I’m feeling a bit…” he shakes his head “I can’t talk to Hyuck. Not today. Nope.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t come all the way to this party just to give up on talking to your crush. No, you’re giving him that bracelet, Markie.” Jaemin turns towards his roommate, nodding and with a knowing look: “I think we just found Hyuck’s gift for tonight.”</p>
<p>Dejun just looks confused. “What do you mean?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Some good ol’ dick,” Jaemin winks.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, just shut up Jaem!”<br/>
Jaemin has to run inside to avoid Dejun’s little yet mighty fists on his back. </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>It takes some time for Dejun and Jaemin to be able to find Jeno: a few hours of drinking, dancing and moping around the house on the look for the heavenly looking puppy-boy, who seems to find a way to disappear in the crowd every time they try to approach him. After a couple of failed attempts at wooing Jeno from a distance with their cute moves and quirky shenanigans, the two grow tired and end up slouched on a small couch with their friend Mark, who’s staring at the birthday boy like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>Of course, the two kittens take notice and start crying out his name: “Hyuuuuuck! Come here!” “Yeah sit with us!” “We have a present for you!”</p>
<p>The pretty, long haired boy bows politely to his friends and makes his way towards the little couch, causing Mark’s heart to beat twice as fast as it did before. Hyuck plops right next to him, sinking in the velvety cushions, putting one of his legs right over his left thigh and one of his arms around his shoulders. In his head, Mark curses the designers of the couch for being inconsiderate in making something so unhelpfully soft and tiny.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Thank you for coming to my party, I wasn’t expecting to see you all here! Honestly, I asked Jeno and Renjun to take care of the invitations, so I immediately lost track of all the people who I wanted to be here tonight...” Hyuck laughs, cheerfully, lighting up the whole room with his precious smile. “Are you guys having fun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s a really cool party!” Dejun shouts at the top of his lungs in order to be heard despite the loud music, with his cheeks reddened and his eyes bright “Oh, by the way, we have a present for you!”</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Mark</strong></em> has a present for you.” Jaemin corrects him, as Hyuck turns his head in Mark’s direction with sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>The cheetah fishes inside his pocket and hands him the thing, getting closer to the younger boy’s ear and telling him something that Dejun and Jaemin struggle to hear - probably some corny explanation for the meaning of the little bear drawing, they suppose. Hyuck wears the bracelet with a smile and thanks Mark, and the two kittens take it as their cue to leave, on a mission (once again) to find their puppy lover boy: they wander around the living room for a bit, and the last thing they’re able to see before reaching the kitchen is Hyuck smacking a big sloppy kiss on the cheek of their feline mess of a friend.</p>
<p>Jeno is standing next to the sink, pouring an ugly mixture of different alcoholic beverages inside his cup. He looks heavenly, with his hair pulled back and a vintage indigo shirt, and the two kittens look at each other, moved by how somebody can look so ineffable under those pale neon lights. Jeno turns around and glances at them, waving from the other side of the room as he wags his tail happily and involuntarily hits his friend Renjun, who just stands there unbothered.</p>
<p>That is, until the latter is suddenly dragged away by a tall canine dude who exclaims: “We’re next on <em><strong>Seven Minutes in Heaven!</strong></em> Come on!” leaving Jeno alone to initiate a distanced staring contest with the two kitties.</p>
<p>Dejun is glad nobody asked him to play Seven Minutes in Heaven: he knows he couldn’t survive being that close to anybody inside such a cramped space, especially tonight when all he can think about is how the hell he’s going to be able to approach Jeno dressed like that. He reckons it’s better to leave that game to the extroverts, like Renjun, who already disappeared upstairs followed by a choir of whistles and exclamations. </p>
<p>Jaemin’s ears fall low and his nose scrunches up in disgust at the thought of being stuck in a closet with that slinky fox (although, to be fair, their only interaction had been that one day at the cafe when he forgot his wallet, so he knows he’s not really entitled to make judgements on people based on a silly mistake he’s made himself).</p>
<p>“You guys should go and talk to Jeno” Hyuck approaches the two from behind, with Mark on his tail “I swear he doesn’t bite…” he winks.</p>
<p>Jaemin grunts. His friend is right, they should just walk up there and initiate a conversation, go with the flow without caring too much about what to say. But as soon as the boys take a step forward, Dejun’s white clothes are met with the beautifully violaceous content of a very drunk girl’s wine glass, ending up stained and stinking under everyone’s eyes. The poor boy wishes he could hide his head in his hands and disappear, but ends up just running upstairs with his ears low.</p>
<p>The girl laughs and wobbles away, leaving a rotten feeling to stir violently in Jaemin’s stomach. So, after sneakingly stealing a bottle of Dom Perignon from Hyuck’s fridge, the boy reaches the second floor bathroom and finds Dejun sobbing inside an empty bathtub, in the company of a mildly stoned black haired boy.</p>
<p>The younger crouches down next to Dejun, wiping away one tear with his thumb. The silvery kitten’s make-up is smudged on the corners of his eyes, and his clothes have become ugly and cold, causing him to shiver a little in contact with the bathtub wall. Seeing him this vulnerable, crying at a party because of a stupid incident caused by a foolish girl who doesn’t watch her step, leads Jaemin to decide on his best course of action: “Hey Junnie... it’s okay…” he reassures his friend with a compassionate smile and Dejun curls up against the stoner boy, trying to shield his tears from being seen by Jaemin.</p>
<p>“I brought you something.” the younger tries again, causing the other boy to peer up.</p>
<p>The three chug down the whole bottle of champagne without saying a word, the two kittens occasionally looking up at each other and sharing an awkward smile. It’s nice for Dejun to feel the heat of Jaemin’s hand against his thigh, while outside the bathroom’s door there’s a whole party going on, with pop music blasting from the speaker and people playing stupid games in the living room. It just takes away a bit of that scary feeling that was overwhelming him since he sat down inside this old-fashioned bathtub. He turns to his friend: “I think I’ll head home now. You should go back downstairs... Go talk to Jeno or just… get wasted. Have fun.”</p>
<p>The older boy’s words are confused and roll out of his mouth sloppily, as his hands gesture in the direction of the door. He’s only had a couple of drinks throughout the night, but Jaemin knows Dejun doesn’t hold his liquor well.</p>
<p>“No, I’m going with you.” he says quietly, with a smile “Come on, catboy. I’m taking you home.”</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Jaemin opens the door to their apartment and Dejun runs inside with hurried steps, changing immediately into a fluffy yellow pullover. The journey back to the apartment has been short but very cold, and the only thing he wants to do at the moment is wearing comfortable clothes and falling asleep until he forgets about what happened tonight.</p>
<p>Jaemin throws himself on his bed, loosening his fitted shirt by opening the first few buttons, waiting to turn off the light and wish the other kitten goodnight. However Dejun decides to lay down on the same mattress.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” the younger boy frowns.</p>
<p>“I’m cold…” the silvery kitten meows quietly, snuggling up against him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we weren’t able to talk to Jeno tonight… I bet he would have loved to see you all dressed up like this” Jaemin squishes Dejun’s cheek.</p>
<p>“He did see me.”</p>
<p>“Up close, I mean.”</p>
<p>There is a pause, in which Dejun takes his time to look for the right thing to say: he feels a bit guilty because Jaemin had to follow him home and take care of him during their walk, although down under, he’s definitely glad to have his roommate laying down right next to him. “You could have stayed...”</p>
<p>“Nah.” the other kitten shrugs “I would have died of boredom without you.” He shuffles a little bit, getting more comfortable on the fluffy duvet “Besides, we can’t be alone with Jeno if the other isn’t there. It’s the third rule… remember? ”</p>
<p>Dejun hums with his eyes closed, taking in the various street sounds that climb inside through the window glass: people chatting, a car honking, some muffled jazz music played by a talented busker on the sidewalk. His head is leaning against the younger boy’s shoulder, and his breath fans over their skins. They purr, quietly, and it’s the best feeling in the world, to be laying there.</p>
<p>Just the two of them against the world.</p>
<p>“I’d like to kiss him one day” Dejun admits faintly, sending a shiver down Jaemin’s spine.<br/>
“I mean” he continues, with a smile “He’s got such a kissable little face…”</p>
<p>The younger bursts out in a sweet laugh: he thought about that too. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Jaemin leans in and lets his fingertips brush against Dejun's. </p>
<p>"Mhh, so how would you kiss him?"</p>
<p>Dejun's eyelashes from up close are so long and pretty.</p>
<p>"How would you kiss Jeno," he whispers, "show me."</p>
<p>Maybe it's the alcohol coursing through his veins, maybe it's because, despite all odds, he got better at flirting with time. Either way, Dejun has never been more attracted to Jaemin than he is in that very moment, as they press their bodies closer over the bedsheets.</p>
<p>Dejun lowers his gaze, smiling shyly as he toys with a button of his Jaemin's silk shirt. </p>
<p>"You wish," he murmurs. </p>
<p>Jaemin crinkles his nose, flashes a sly, toothy smile. </p>
<p>"No, you wish. You wanna kiss me so badly ri- mhnn" </p>
<p>Without warning, Dejun swiftly presses his lips against Jaemin's. </p>
<p>That'll shut him up. </p>
<p>Jaemin gasps against his mouth, immediately sneaking his arms around Dejun's waist to pull him closer. </p>
<p>There is a feral kind of hunger in the way Dejun lets his sharp canines sink into the plump flesh of Jaemin's bottom lip.<br/>
Jaemin moans and the stinging pain is soon replaced by pleasure, as Dejun's warm tongue tenderly soothes the bitten skin. </p>
<p>They kiss with urgency, desperate, hot and parched as they drink from each other's lips and can't get enough. </p>
<p>After what feels like hours, lost in a blissful rhythm, they part, breathless, mouths red and slick with spit. </p>
<p>Dejun tilts his head, rubs his nose against Jaemin's jaw, his neck, leaves a trail of kisses on his warm skin.<br/>
He looks up at him and through his lashes his eyes are pools of molten obsidian in the half-light of the room. </p>
<p>“I like you, Na Jaemin,” he exhales, nuzzling his chest, seeking out his warmth like a newborn kitten would. </p>
<p>Jaemin feels a surge of affection sweeping over him, his whole body pleasantly heating up.</p>
<p>“I like you, too,” he murmurs, stroking Dejun’s soft, silver ears.</p>
<p>And just like that, cocooned in a tight embrace, the two boys fall into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The boy in the bathtub is obviously Hendery ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mystery of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If this were the ending scene of an indie film, the two main characters would stir awake and make love to each other, lost in a beautifully romantic moment, completely unmarred by the alcohol and the chaos of the previous night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a perfect world, the two boys would wake up, madly in love and everything would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idyllic, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this story is neither of those things. This is a story about messy catboys, for crying out loud! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as every story about messy catboys goes, our brave heroes must face what is thought to be their greatest nemesis: a terrible hangover.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun wakes up with an unpleasant headache in an empty bed, the warmth of his feline roommate being replaced by a draft of cold air that comes in contact with his skin and makes him want to drag his duvet all the way over his forehead. The alarm clock on the bedside table indicates that it’s ten minutes past two, and the dreadful thought of having to ask for somebody’s notes crawls up inside Dejun’s head, igniting the fire that was already ablaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Jaemin is sitting on the windowsill, trying to comb his tousled tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mpfhh.” the other responds, turning around to face him “I could be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jaemin looks pensive. His hair is flat on his forehead; he looks cute with his striped pyjamas. He must have changed as soon as he woke up, because fitted shirts are uncomfortable and their weekend outfits mainly consist of soft nightwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun stretches his tired limbs, he feels something in his core ignite as his thoughts bring him back to the previous night when his body was enveloped in a warm hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees it in Jaemin’s little movements, the faraway look in his eyes: he is thinking about it, too. They should probably talk.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I…” Dejun begins, but as soon as he opens his mouth, his stomach starts growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiles a little and comes over to sit next to him on the bed. “Hey…We can talk about it after we’ve had some breakfast,” he murmurs, letting his fingertips skim over the soft skin of Dejun’s wrist, his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun shivers at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like two in the afternoon,” he says softly, “it’s hardly time for breakfast…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin keeps playing with Dejun’s arm, then caresses his palm, following every line and soft bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have brunch then,” he presses his palm over Dejun’s and their fingers slot together, intertwined. “What would you like to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun hums quietly for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something greasy, yeah, something greasy and with way too much salt” he titters happily and little whiskers dimple his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiles at him, impish, dangerously cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order then,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up downloading some sort of food delivery app that looks a bit sketchy, like it was designed by an unsupervised five-year old on PicsArt. Despite the lack of decent photos, the prices and the names of the meals look appetizing enough for them to buy a deluxe size box of spicy chicken wings, fries and two large colas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they wait for their food, the two catboys pull up their phones and start liking all the photos from the birthday party that people posted on social media while on varying levels of inebriation. It’s always fun to look at silly selfies and embarrassing videos of their friends' drunken antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings and Dejun winces, the loud sound piercing through his throbbing mind like a million prickling needles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the initial discomfort is immediately replaced by a much more pleasant thought: food! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally!" Jaemin meows, delighted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys sit still for a second, neither of them wanting to leave the warm bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll get it," Dejun says, but makes no move to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin looks at him, raising his eyebrows slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, they seem to be stuck to the mattress, neither of them moving a muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, no, you get it,” he murmurs, letting himself sink further into the soft duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings once again and this time they both get up, groaning and huffing as they trudge to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun is still kind of sleepy, so when he opens up and is met with a wall of flowers right in his face, it takes a few moments for him to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin on the other has a very strong and immediate reaction consisting in a loud sneeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Etchooo!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bless you," a soft, mellow voice reaches their ears and in a moment of sheer panic Dejun slams the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels every hair standing up and his tail looks like it's been electrocuted thoroughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was-" he tries to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Jaemin nods, "and he just saw us in pajamas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun looks down at his dragon themed shorts and then up at the weeks old ketchup stain on Jaemin’s shirt. His hair must be in disarray, too, and let’s not think about the state of his face which is most certainly all puffy and red, with purple bags under his eyes so big that they could put Louis Vuitton out of business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he hisses under his breath as he frantically tries to groom himself with his hands closed into loose fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin quickly takes his shirt off and puts it back on inside out to conceal the offensive reddish-brown spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s muffled voice seeps through the door: “Uhmm, guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts knocking faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute!” Dejun chirps as he smooths a hand over his fuzzy ears nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin unlocks the door without warning and all of a sudden Jeno is inside their apartment with a huge bouquet of assorted wildflowers that makes Jaemin’s eyes water for at least two different reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jeno - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee Jeno with his toothpaste advertisement smile, his Adonis figure and his impeccable manners - just showed up at their apartment completely unannounced. And he brought flowers?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Dejun is still sleeping soundly and all the alcohol he consumed has conjured up the weirdest of dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to his surprise when he subtly pinches his own arm he doesn’t wake up and the little voice inside Dejun’s brain starts shouting: “Lee Jeno is here, this is not a drill!” on loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin on the other hand has his own demons to face, namely the pollen from Jeno's lovely bouquet which has clogged up his sinuses and probably his brain too since he seems unable to comprehend what is actually happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately Jeno, who has unorthodox yet effective problem solving abilities, decides to remove the flowers from under the catboy's sensitive nose and instead shoves them inside the umbrella stand just outside the threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright sorry, wrong gift, noted," he then giggles, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeno what are you doing here?" Jaemin asks as soon as he manages to breathe in air that doesn't feel like paprika powder in his nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno looks uncharacteristically nervous, like a small puppy facing the big outside world for the very first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders are slightly slumped, making him appear tinier than he actually is and both catboys feel a surge of affection taking over them at the sight, as well as a desire to hug him close, to protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun encourages him quietly: "What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually wanted to talk about this yesterday at the party, but I couldn't find the right moment and then you just- weren't there anymore? So yeah I guess it's my fault for procrastinating and chickening out all the time eheh… " he nervously fidgets with his sweater paws, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathes out again, a bit shaky now, a bit like submerging your feet in cold, unknown waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really cherished the time we spent together, you know," he murmurs, staring at the distance. "Maybe it was just tutoring for you, but to me it felt like- I don't know, like I counted the hours leading up to our meetings and when we had to separate I felt crushed, I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanting to be with you guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally looks up at them and in his honest eyes there is something - a special feeling - that both Dejun and Jaemin recognize, because that warm, fuzzy feeling resides in their hearts, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun feels his breath catching in his throat. Does that mean that…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I'm trying to say," Jeno explains with a hand clutching at his chest, "Is that I like you, I like you more than fr-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chicken delivery!" a cheery, loud voice rudely interrupts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejun startles at the sudden noise while Jaemin comes this close to committing a felony out of the sheer rage of having been denied a perfectly good love confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slender boy with a woolen beanie pulled down over his pointed ears and a remarkable number of greasy boxes balanced precariously in his arms barrels through the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did somebody order a Spicy Deluxe Box?!" he asks and the volume of his voice is way too high for the two kittens' hungover brains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the last shreds of civility clinging to him, Jaemin manages to utter, voice strained: "Could you give us a second, please? We're kind of in the middle of something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," the delivery catboy's expression falls for a second, but then he shrugs: "Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no problemo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'll just wait here, yup." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he actually does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stands there looking at them, making a little gesture with his hand as if he's saying: "Carry on with what you were doing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they should have let Jeno properly inside their apartment instead of lingering in the threshold with the door open like some heathens, but oh well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erm, okay, as I was saying" Jeno continues, a bit disturbed by their new voyeur friend, "I really, really like you guys and I thought that maybe we could try, y'know, being more than just friends…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejun thinks that Jeno looks even more beautiful with a rosy blush covering his cheeks and he is moved by a sudden urge to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally enough, Jaemin also decides that it would be the perfect moment to surge forward and plant a kiss on Jeno's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, their first official kiss as a catboy-centric semi-non sexual throuple is a bit of a disaster, but they wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pointed teeth clash together at first ("Ouch") and someone (Jaemin) enthusiastically slobbers all over Jeno's chin, which he high-key likes so it's fine. Then, after the initial awkwardness, they manage to share some less sloppy effusions and when Dejun pecks the corner of Jeno's lips and whispers: "I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now", even the chicken delivery guy can't help but softly coo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His "AWWW" is a harsh reminder of the reality around them and Jaemin audibly groans, cussing the poor guy out in his mind for interrupting such a sweet moment once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are adorable and I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch you make out for longer," he admits, "But I gotta go, so are you paying by credit card or in cash?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno ends up paying for their meal because "It's like our first real date, guys!" and the kittens cannot deny him anything when he has hearts in his eyes like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, cuddled up on their unmade bed, mostly still in pajamas and with messy hair, they kiss each other silly between bites of fried food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's simply heavenly and Jaemin has never felt like this before, like the act of loving someone is not only easy, but also necessary for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think there's a lot to learn from our experience," he asserts, after a long sip of icy cola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno does that cute little thing where he tilts his head on the side and his fluffy ears perk up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that we all learned a lesson, here: in the ancient, complex game of love everyone actually wins," he says, grinning proudly and Dejun, who starts giggling uncontrollably at his words, can only agree. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3 *hugs you through the screen*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiya! 🌷<br/>if you enjoyed do let us know, we appreciate every comment/kudo!<br/>find us on twitter @seupeuu &amp; @lumively<br/>or curiouscat: curiouscat.qa/seupeuu &amp; curiouscat.qa/lumively</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>